Panda Express with Tricia McAlpin
"Panda Express with Tricia McAlpin" is Episode 37 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Tricia McAlpin. "Panda Express with Tricia McAlpin" was released on February 11. 2016. This episode is notable as it contains the first Mitch intro. Synopsis The biggest American Chinese fast food chain gets the fork treatment, as writer Tricia McAlpin (Brooklyn 99) joins Mitch & Wiger in studio. And, a special Valentine’s Day edition of Season’s Eatings. Nick's intro In 1858, a group of Methodist ministers founded Baker University in Baldwin City, Kansas. A century and change later, Andrew Cherng met his future wife Peggy, an immigrant from Burma, while both were students at the school. Andrew, himself the son of a master Chinese chef from Jiangsu province, parlayed his knowledge of Far East cuisine into a sit-down restaurant the newlyweds opened in the Southern California city of Pasadena, taking its name from the national animal of China. The concept was a success and expanded its dine-in table service locations until, in 1983, UCLA football coach Terry Donahue and his brother, real estate mogul Don Donahue, persuaded the couple to attempt a quick-service version of their eatery. Together, they opened an 'express' version of their 'inn' concept at one of the most famous malls in America, the Glendale Galleria. In 1987, the chain introduced a Hunan-inspired dish developed by Chef Andy Kao, orange chicken, which would become, and remain, their signature entree. The sit-down originals slowly faded away, but the leaner fast food edition endures and thrives with 1700 locations across North America. And to many in the US, its the chain that defines Chinese cuisine. This week on Doughboys: Panda Express. Mitch's intro The Great Wall of China. Over 2,200 some odd years ago, its first bricks were laid into place. Little did anyone know, this mighty border defense system would one day become one of the greatest wonders of our world. A few miles, and a couple of centuries later, in the nearby Jiangsu region, Chinese master Chef Ming Tsai Cherng and his wife gave birth to a son, Andrew, a man who would one day create a wonder all of his own. Andrew moved overseas to study mathematics in the dusty plains of Kansas at Baker University. That's where he met his future wife, Peggy. Together, they left Kansas for California's Golden Coast, but shortly after their arrival, Andrew was bitten by a bug. However, this was no ordinary California insectoid. No! Andrew had been bitten by the food bug. Andrew's father joined him in Pasadena in 1973 and together they opened their first restaurant, Panda Inn. Peggy soon joined forces with the father/son combo and in 1983, their fortunes changed forever. That's when they teamed with UCLA head football coach Terry Donahue and his real estate agent brother to create a fast food version of the restaurant for Glendale Galleria food court. The fast food Chinese counter would prove to be a culinary touchdown that slowly spanned across the United States like a mighty Great Wall. Today on Doughboys: it's Panda Express. Fork Rating Since they all ordered basically the same set of things, even though on separate trips to the place, Mitch dubs this phenomenon as the Venn Diagram Friends. Season's Eatings In this segment the Doughboys and McAlpin sample a variety of Valentine's Day treats: Lindt Lindor Strawberries & Cream White Chocolate Truffles, Life Savers Gummies Message Hearts & Rings, The Perfect Man Chocolate Bar and Reese's Peanut Butter Hearts. They all agree that Valentine's Day is a bullshit holiday. They like the Reese's best, but generally that all the snacks are just as bullshit as the holiday. Category:Regular Episodes Quotes #hashtags #SpoonmanWasRight #WeRespectZane The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod) Category:Regular Episodes